Night Heroes to Day Stars
by alerie.writer
Summary: By night, they are superheroes from Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals. By day, they're famous boyband named Guys From South. While surviving the Night and Day, they meet their match for both occupations. The Black Night and O.D.D.D.


"It was another night at South Park, the cold winter wind fan on my face as I hopped rooftop to rooftop." Coon whispered as he attempted to 'jump' to the next rooftop.

"Dude, seriously?" A guy with a Kite landed on the next roof said with a glare.

"Yeah, bzzz." Another landed with wings behind his back.

"what the fuck Human Kite and Mosquito! you just destroyed my monologue!!" Coon pointed at the two newcomers.

"W-well, s-s-sorry Coon." A flash in clutches said.

"Dude, like there's a bridge over there." A guy with a S on his shirt pointed at a wood pile acting as a bridge.

"Shut the Fuck Up, Super Craig and Fast Pass!!" Cartman yelled and was about to say something when a alarm went off.

"Oh, time for bed." Human Kite said as his watch stopped ringing at 12. "Night guys!"

Everyone said their good nights and byes to each other before going they're separate ways home.

On the distance, a trio watched them, cool capes and mask hid them from their prey as they lick their lips and vanished.

It was summer in South Park, Colorado. Everyone is either having fun in pools and beachs, playing video games, or having a nice cup of coffee at Tweek's family coffee shop. In which, our heroes are doing the latter.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that Fingerbang is performing today?" A whisper was heard by Stan, who was lazying around. "I heard that O.D.D.D. are gonna perform with them."

"God, this heat wave is too much." Stan sips on his ice coffee, while Kyle does the same.

"Thank the heavens, we arent need." Kyle complained.

It has been a week since they all graduated from high school and two weeks since Heidi and Wendy broke up with Stan and Eric. No one knows why, it just happened. Now, the boys are trying to keep their minds off it by trying to work during summer, cuz extra cash.

"I wonder what our Manager has in mind." Eric whisper, drinking his ice tea.

"hmm, mmMp mmP." Kenny said.

"Yea, that rumor can be true." Stan wipe his forehead, his phone dinged with a message. "Guys, Manager needs us."

"Ugh, fine!" Kyle stood up and dragged a lazy Eri out the door, Kenny and Stan trail behind them.

Time skip!

They soon reach the building where theyre doing practice. Once inside, they all let out a sigh of relief for the cool air conditioning saved them from the heat.

"Ah! You're here." Mr. Manager said when the four entered the practice room.

It had a wall covered entirely by a big Mirror, mats covered the floor, and chairs at the back by the door. On said chairs were four girls talking to each other.

The first one has long black hair with pink highlights and blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. She was dressed in trendy pink clothes, nails painted pink with a bit of hidden blue.

The second girl has short brown hair with red highlights and green eyes, pale skin. She wore hipster style clothes, nails free from nail polish.

The third has blonde hair with neon green highlights and Purple eyes. She also wore trendy clothes, but in greens, nails were white.

The last girl has bright Pink hair with black roots and brown eyes. Dressed in casual simple emo, nails were black with white tips.

"Who the fuck are they?" Eric said in confusion.

"Oh, they are going to perform with you tonight." Mr. Manager said, pointing at the chatting girls. "First is Delta, second is Domino, third is Dex, and last is Oddly."

Each girl looks up at the mention of their names and smiled at the guys. The guys didnt know why, but Delta and Domino look familiar to them. Delta and Domino smiled brightly at Stan and Eric, who blushed. Dex winked at Kyle, while Oddly smirked as she eyed Kenny (who took off his parka), both boys blushed hard at this.

"Hi!" The Girls said at the same time. "We're O.D.D.D."

 **~•~•~•~**

 **My** **first South Park book here!**

 **hope y'all like it!**

 **bye!!**


End file.
